1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to connecting devices for securing a line to an object, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a connecting device for connecting a fishing line to a fishing accessory without requiring formation of a knot in the fishing line.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Fishermen frequently change baits in order to determine a bait that will attract fish. It is customary for such fishermen to tie a knot in the fishing line in order to secure the bait to the fishing line. However, the tying of knots in the fishing line can be difficult for young children, physically impaired persons, persons with arthritis or in dark and inclement weather conditions. Thus, it would be desirable if a device could be provided which would permit fishermen to quickly and easily connect a bait to a fishing line without requiring the tying of a knot in the fishing line.